The Dentist (Episode)
Overview When Jake finishes battling the Toy Master, Jake eats a cookie and breaks his teeth. Plot Jake as ToughGuy : You think you can beat me, huh? *punches Toy Master* 5 minutes later... 'Jail' Toy Master : You didn't have to punch so hard... 'Eric Salov's RV' Jake : *sigh* Man, beating up bad guys is pretty tough... *eats cookie* OUCH!!!!! 'Dentist's' Dentist : Hehe... I've got to say... This boy has tons of cavities... Eric '': Can you fix it? ''Dentist '': Of course... But this will take about.... An hour... ''Jake : An hour?! I must have tons of cavities. Then, the dentist goes to the bathroom to prepare. Suddenly, The Dentist beats up the dentist and hides him in the janitor's room. Janitor, seeing the beated up dentist : ..... First day of the job and i'm already seeing things... The Dentist '': Mr Carsio had to go somewhere. Now, i'm going to fix your teeth, Jake. ''Jake : Oh, okay... *sits in the Dentist chair ''* 'The Dentist' : Are you ready.... *laughs* For your ''DOOM ''?! 'Jake' : What the-- *transforms into ''Crystalline ''* Crystalline!!!!!!!! 'The Dentist' : Muwhahahahaha! You can't beat me! I know your weakness! 'Jake ': What?! 'The Dentist' : This! *kicks Jake as Crystallie in the chin* 'Jason as Crystalline' : Ow! My tooth! 'The Dentist' : Haha! *injects Jake as Crystalline with Amnesia* Jake goes back into a human and hits the floor. 'The Dentist' : My lord will be pleased... 'Alien Ship' 'Jake' : Ugh... Where am I?! 'The Dentist' : Muwahahahahaha! My lord shall return! Then, the tube begins to re-form. It becomes a shape of a humanoid. Its turning black. 'The Unknown' : I have returned... Now... Ah... Jake Grayson... The weilder of the Primatrix... The weapon I have been searching for when I was alive.... 'Jake' : ... Who are you?! 'The Unknown' : Hehehe.... I am the Unknown. I have been waiting for this my whole life... The Unknown releases Jake 'The Unknown' : Now, it is time for us to battle.... 'Jake' : Gr..... *Hands glow* What the?! I have powers?! 'The Unknown' : Hehehe.... Then, the Unknown and Jake battle. Jake and The Unknown use their powers (Lazer). The two cannot defeat each other. 'Jake' : Gah! *Zaps the Unknown* 'The Unknown' : Hi-yah!!!! *Zaps Jake at the same time* The Two Zapped each other at the same time. 'Primatrix ': Error. Must teleport User to safe place *Teleports Jake back to earth* 'Jake ': What the... *teleports* 'The Unknown' : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall have my revenge... Jake Grayson 'Back at the Dentist's Office' While Jared, Eric, and the others wait for Jake, Jake suddenly appears out of nowhere. 'Jake' : Ah!!! Eric... The Unknown... Primatrix... What is happening?! 'Eric' : *gasp* The-- The Unknown?! This can't be... ''We destroyed him..... ''Jared '': We?! You've got some explaining to do, Eric. 'End' Major Events *Jake goes to the dentist *Jake meets The Unknown face-to-face for the first time *Jake and the Unknown battle. *The Unknown tells Jake some information about him, Jake, and Eric. Characters *Jake Grayson *Eric Salov *Jared Nik *Samantha Nora (Doesn't talk) *Vincent Mac (Doesn't talk) 'Villains' *Toy Maker (Fixed) *Mr. Dentist *The Unknown (First Whole Body Appearance) 'Aliens Used' *ToughGuy *Crystalline Trivia *Jake battles the Unknown *This is the first time The Unknown is shown revived. *Jake has a scar on his right arm. *This is similar to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (The Unknown re-appearing, Jake's scar, and the battle) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123